Guardianas de las Estrellas
by sariah.romero
Summary: La magia ha vuelto a Gardenia, y las winx junto con los especialistas y unas tiernas y divertidas haditas, se preparan para su nueva misión encontrar un nuevo poder y unas chicas humanas muy especiales que ocultan un nuevo poder, podrán todos juntos vencer a sus peores enemigos? Mientras tienen que lidear con problemas amorosos? Y vencer sus peores temores?
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre me he puesto a pensar, que pasaría si las chicas del Winx Club se encontraran con las famosas Tokio Mew Mew, así que decidí inventar esta hermosa y entretenida historia… **

**La magia ha vuelto a Gardenia, y las winx junto con los especialistas y unas tiernas y divertidas haditas, se preparan para su nueva misión encontrar un nuevo poder y unas chicas humanas muy especiales que ocultan un nuevo poder, podrán todos juntos vencer a sus peores enemigos? Mientras tienen que lidear con problemas amorosos? Y vencer sus peores temores?**

*Bloom P.O.V.*

La pelea contra los magos del círculo negro a acabado, Nebula y sus hadas vengativas han abandonado su venganza contra los magos y humanos, la Reina Morgana decidió volver a la tierra con Roxy, convirtiendo a Nebula en la nueva Reina.

Morgana se reencontró con su familia y Roxy acepto ir a estudiar a Alfea,

Nosotras las Winx tuvimos que tomar una difícil decisión, volver a Alfea o quedarnos en la tierra restaurando la magia en su totalidad, además de seguir con el sueño de Musa, la banda Winx y por supuesto cuidar de esos pequeños traviesos de los pets, finalmente decidimos quedarnos y terminar nuestra misión, Sky y los demás volvieron a Fontana Roja, aunque la despedida fue un poco dolorosa, pues sabíamos que no posiblemente no los veríamos en meses, nosotras sabíamos que siempre que estuviéramos en peligro estarían aquí, con nosotras como lo habían hecho muchas beses antes, incluso si nosotras no lo queríamos así,

Layla aun extraña a Nabu, al igual que todos nosotros, pero aun así, Layla puede sentirlo, el esta vivo y lo encontraremos juntas.

*Fin Bloom P.O.V.*

Era una mañana tranquila en gardenia, el cielo estaba cubierto por unas grandes y blancas nubes, una pequeña y delicada manta blanca caía por toda la ciudad, una brisa fresca la recorría, era una una perfecta mañana de invierno, las winx se encontraban durmiendo hasta que comenzó a sonar el despertador de Bloom, causando que Stella cayera de su cama que tenia por adorno sus halas belivix, Bloom despertó y apago el ruidoso despertador y comenzó a reír al ver a Stella en el piso enredada entre las sabanas naranjas y amarillas que se habían caído junto con ella

-no es gracioso- se quejo Stella, entonces Bloom fue a ayudar a Stella a levantarse del suelo, cuando escucharon a Layla-si fue gracioso- dijo, mientras acariciaba a milly en la puerta de la habitación, Bloom se asusto al escucharla y dejo caer a Stella, -auch- se quejo la rubia, -lo siento Stella- se disculpo Bloom, por dejarla caer

-te perdono, tienes suerte que perdone tan fácilmente- dijo Stella de broma, entonces las tres chicas comenzaron a reír, después llego Musa y Flora, con Pepe y Coco, que volaban a su alrededor –por fin despiertan chicas- dijo Flora, -si, las hemos estado esperando- dijo Musa, -y Tacna?- pregunto Bloom, -ella esta abajo, alimentando a Chiko- dijo Layla, mientras ellas hablaban Stella se sentó en su cama, por fin lejos de las sabanas –Stella, date prisa abriremos la tienda en una hora- dijo Bloom, Stella bostezo y dijo –pero estoy muy cansada, entonces a Flora, Musa, Bloom y Layla se les ocurrió una brillante idea –pero olvidas que día es hoy- dijo Flora, entonces Layla dijo –es cierto, hoy comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, -y?- pregunto Stella sin mucho interés, entonces Musa dijo –chicas. Creo que sigue dormida-, Bloom no podía creer que su amiga, no recordara de que hablaba, después de todo hacia tan solo semanas Stella no podía dejar de hablar sobre lo mucho que esperaba ése día

-has olvidado que hoy llegan Roxy y los chicos?- pregunto Bloom, entonces Stella recordó de que estaban hablando sus amigas y salio corriendo, buscando su mejor traje –como pude olvidarlo?- se regañaba la rubia así misma en vos alta, -tranquila Stella, llegan esta tarde- dijo Musa, tratando de calmarla,

-enserio chicas, no vuelvan a asustarme así- dijo Stella, un poco indignada, entonces todas comenzaron a reír, entonces todas bajaron para encontrarse con Tecna que alimentaba algunas de las mascotas, la tienda estaba igual que siempre, de colores tiernos como rosa, azul, morado, césped.

-chicas, no creen que le falta algo a la tienda?- pregunto Musa, las chicas se pusieron a observar la tienda, entonces Tecna contesto –yo la veo igual- dijo ella

-exacto, pensaba, porque no decorar, después de todo se acerca la navidad- dijo Musa

-tienes razón, y se la mejor manera – dijo Bloom –COMPRAS- grito Stella muy feliz

las chicas se fueron de compras navideñas (Nota: música de fondo WINX CLUB UNICA)

Stella se probaba toda la ropa hermosa que encontraba a su paso, dejando todo el trabajo a sus amigas, Bloom y Flora se encontraban comprando comida para las mascotas y para todas ellas claro, Layla y Musa se encontraban comprando adornos para la tienda, claro que además de unos cuantos CDS nuevos, Tecna se encontraba distraída viendo unos video juegos, que le recordaba a todas las veces que ella y digit jugaban contra Timmy, claro que además de las compras, todas llevaban un presente para sus novios, a ecepción de Layla, a pesar que ella no llevaba nada, aconsejo a Musa, para saber que regalarle a Riven, cuando terminaron las compras regresaron a la tienda, algo cansadas, -aun tenemos 30 minutos, antes de abrir la tienda- dijo Flora, mientras dejaba sus bolsas sobre una mesa, -momento de decorar- dijo Stella, la hada del sol y la luna comenzó a hacer hechizos por todo el lugar, las paredes antes rosas, ahora eran de color blanco, con algunas botas de color verde o rojas colgadas por ahí, con las fotografías de las mascotas de la tienda, flora, uso sus poderes para ayudar a un pequeño pinito a ser una gran pino de navidad natural claro, que coloco aun lado de la puerta. Musa Layla y Tecna junto con las mascotas decoraban el pino de navidad de flora, decorándolo con notas musicales de muchos colores y formas, esferas y pequeñas alitas enchantrix y believix, como las de todas ellas, Bloom se encontraba haciendo unos bellos dibujos, que adornarían las paredes, kiko se encontraba viendo y una que otra vez, firmando con su huellita. Stella finalizo el trabajo poniendo una estrella, hecha por ella, en la punta del árbol –se ve hermoso- dijo Layla, mientras cargaba a Milly

-hay mas, tengo una nueva línea de ropa para las mascotas, la mostraremos en la pasarela- dijo Stella, de pronto Tecna dijo –comienzan a llegar-, entonces Stella anuncio –a nuestros puestos-, Bloom fue a colocar el letrero de abierto y se dio cuenta que la fila prácticamente llegaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad –valla- susurro Bloom muy sorprendida, entonces la gran fila comenzó a avanzar

(Nota: Música de fondo WINX CLUB-OYENDO MI CANCION COMPRENDERAS)

Bloom como siempre les dava la bienvenida a los clientes, Tecna seguía trabajando con la pagina web, Stella presentaba su desfile de modas navideña encabezado por Kiko y las mascotas, Musa les enseñaba a tocar una canción de navidad, mientras Layla jugaba con ellos, flora cuidaba de algunos animales que llegaban enfermos

-este será un día largo- pensaban las chicas

*ESA MISMA TARDE*

Bloom ya havia cerrado las puertas y todas ya estaban demasiado cansadas –no creo poder moverme- dijo Stella, recargada en un sillón –te apoyo- dijo Musa, mientras jugaba con Pepe, -jamás havia visto tanta gente en un solo lugar- dijo Tecna, de pronto escucharon que alguien toco la puerta, entonces Stella grito- estamos cerrados-, las seis chicas voltearon haber quien era, entonces vieron que se trataba de Roxy, Stella abrió la puerta con un hechizo, entonces Roxy entro junto con Artu su perro

-lo siento Roxy, creía que eras otro cliente- dijo la princesa de Solaria, un poco apenada

-no te preocupes- dijo Roxy a Stella, entonces Roxy recordó a lo que havia ido

-y están listas para una fiesta?- pregunto Roxy, mientras acariciaba a un perrito

-creo que hoy no Roxy, estamos muy cansadas- dijo Bloom

-lastima, los chicos esperaban verlas ahí- dijo Roxy, acercándose a la puerta

-espera- dijo Stella, -vieras dicho eso desde el principio- dijo Stella, agarrando su bolsa y a Ginger, entonces sus amigas comenzaron a reír, Stella no entendía lo que sucedía, entonces Flora dijo –Stella, no olvidas algo?-, -cierto- dijo Stella, al recordar que aun no se cambiaba, entonces lanzo un hechizo sobre ella y sus amigas,

Stella ahora usaba una blusa de color rosa fuerte, con puntos de color rosa bajo, además de una falda tipo tu-tu de color verde y amarillo, con una flor amarilla al costado derecho de la falda, su cabello estaba suelto, solo decorado con una pequeña diadema roja.

Bloom usaba un hermoso conjunto, una blusa blanca con detalles azules a su alrededor, arriba de ella estaba un pequeño top rosa, además de un pantalón rosa, traía unas botas azules con tacón blanco, además cargaba una bufanda blanca, su cabello lo tenia agarrado en una cola.

Flora llevaba una blusa de color verde, de tirantes, con una pequeña blusa rosa, llevaba una falda de color rosa parecida a un tu-tu, con dos tonos diferentes de rosa, y un poco de verde, además de un cinto rosa, su cabello era agarrado en una cola y un pequeño moño verde lo sostenía

Musa llevaba un hermoso conjunto que era una blusa rosa con algunas flores de color rojo, una minifalda de mezclilla y unos guarachis rosas de dedo, el cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas, agarradas por ligas amarillas, además de una diadema roja, con una flor naranja, tenia una pulsera rosa con flores azules en la mano derecha y una liga azul en la pierna izquierda, cerca del guarachi.

Layla bestia un hermoso conjunto de una blusa liza de color azul, con un pequeño top rosa, un pantalón morado y unas botas rosas, con unas pequeñas decoraciones de color verde, con peluche blanco, además de un cinturón de tela que parecía una bufanda.

Tecna bestia una blusa lila y una falda verde, un cinturón blanco, y un collar azul.

-que bonitas se ven- dijo Roxy

-solo faltas tu- dijo Stella, -no lose chicas- dijo Roxy, -vamos Roxy- pidió Stella,

-vale, vale- dijo Roxy, entonces Stella lanzo otro hechizo a Roxy ella llevaba un

vestido verde un poco corto, acompañado de un suéter rosa, traía unos tenis verdes, con calcetas del mismo color pero de otro tono, una pulsera amarilla en su mano derecha y su cabello rosa, estaba agarrado en dos colas con unas ligas amarillas.

Cada winx agarro su bolsa con sus mascotas y después Stella dijo –a la fiesta-

**Esto es todo por ahora, se que es muy corto, pero les aya gustado, pronto les traeré mas capítulos, que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**


	2. Alerta

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo, que habrá pasado con las Tokio Mew Mew, es hora de descubrirlo, recuerden e cambiado algunas cosas.**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Cada winx agarro su bolsa con sus mascotas y después Stella dijo –a la fiesta-_

**Capitulo 2**

**Alerta**

***TOKYO***

***ICHIGO P.O.V.***

Ya a pasado una semana desde la gran batalla contra Deep Blue, la tierra fue salvada, Tokio fue reconstruido gracias al Agua Mew y con ello la pelea entre Mews y Cyniclones a acabado, gracias a eso Pudding y Taruto pueden ser amigos, Zakuro, bueno ella sigue siendo aun mas famosa que antes, pus participara en una nueva película y nos a invitado a participar con ella, Mint cada ves es mejor en ballet, durante aquella pelea Lettuce admitió sus sentimientos por Pai, y este igual, me alegro por ella, y yo finalmente me e dado cuenta sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos por Kisshu, ese alíen peli-verde, que se robo mi primer beso, aquel que muchas veces intento protegerme, el que siempre me seguía, pero cuidaba que estuviera bien, el que havia ido en contra de su líder, solo para mantenerme viva, el alíen que me protegió hasta el ultimo momento, el que murió por mi, el alíen que se havia robado mi corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi, yo lo amo.

Ahora somos novios, cuando por fin estábamos juntos, se tuvo que ir a su planeta para llevar el agua Mew, junto con Pai y Taruto, el me prometió que volvería en una semana justamente hoy.

A pesar que la pelea ya acabo, al igual que nuestra misión como Mews, seguimos conservando nuestros poderes, lo malo seguiremos trabajando en el café.

***FIN ICHIGO P.O.V.***

Una chica peli-roja se encontraba corriendo por el parque, que estaba cubierto por una hermosa y fina capa blanca de nieve, Ichigo, la chica se encontraba corriendo algo apresurada, pues el café abriría antes, ya que justamente ese día comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y seguramente el café estaría mas lleno que nunca.

-porque tuve que quedarme a platicar con Miwa y Moe?-se preguntaba Ichigo

-solo tengo un minuto para llegar, sino Ryo se enojara y tendré que quedarme mas tiempo y no podré pasar la tarde con Kisshu, cuando vuelve-decía Ichigo para si misma, la chica peli-roja corrió aun mas usando sus poderes felinos, hasta llegar a la puerta del café, que extrañamente estaban cerradas, Ichigo intento calmar su respiración, pues havia corrido demasiado, cuando se aseguro que no tenia sus orejas y cola afuera, abrió la puerta del café, para encontrarse con un horrible hombre lobo, Ichigo salto del susto –KYAAA- grito la pobre muchacha, entonces sus amigas Lettuce, Mint y Zakuro, corrieron hacia ella, para ver que havia pasado, la pequeña Pudding se quito la mascara que traía, y soltó unas risitas, -lo ciento Ichigo-One-chan- dijo Pudding, -Pudding, te dijimos que era una muy mala idea- dijo Mint, cuando Ichigo se recupero del susto dijo

-que te pasa?- pregunto Ichigo algo molesta

-Pudding quiere dulces, para compartir con Taru-taru- dijo la pequeña

-Pudding será navidad, no noche de brujas- dijo Ichigo

-Das dulces para Pudding, na no da?- pregunto la chiquilla, extendiendo una bolsa con un monito.

Entonces Ichigo noto todo seguía algo oscuro, además las sillas seguían sobre las mesas y no se veía ni Ryo ni Keiichiro por ninguna parte –Chicas, por que aun no han abierto?- pregunto la chica confusa

-cierto, lo olvidaba, Ryo nos quiere ver a todas en el laboratorio- dijo Mint

las cinco chicas caminaron hasta el laboratorio, cuando entraron vieron a Ryo y Keiichiro, parecía que estaban algo ocupados

-ya estamos aquí- dijo Ichigo

-que sucede?- pregunto Lettuce

-hay problemas, Deep Blue sigue vivo- anuncio Keiichiro

ninguna de las chicas podía decir algo, después de todo no lo habían vencido

-eso es solo el comienzo, al parecer se esconde en otra dimensión, pero a conseguido nuevos ayudantes- dijo Ryo

-mas cyniclones?- pregunto Mint

-no- dijo Keiichiro

-en realidad no sabemos quienes son, pero debemos tener cuidado, son una gran amenaza- dijo Ryo

-será mejor que abramos el café- dijo Keiichiro, entonces todos salieron del laboratorio

Después de eso, la tarde estuvo tranquila, había muchos clientes en el café, Ichigo trabajaba alegremente atendiendo a todos, Mint como siempre tomaba su Te, y le decía a Ichigo si le faltaba limpiar algún lugar, lo cual enojaba un poco a Ichigo, Lettuce estaba lavando las trastes un poco nerviosa y emocionada, pues havia quedado con Pai, el ir a ver la fabulosa lluvia de estrellas que se vería esa noche, Pudding hacia sus trucos muy feliz pues dentro de poco volvería a ver a su Taru-taru y Zakuro atendía a los clientes un poco fría, como siempre, pero aun así estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, la ultima ves ganaron la batalla gracias al agua Mew, pero esta ves no havia, que pasaría entonces?

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, que estará tramando Deep Blue? Quienes serán sus nuevos aliados? Todo esto y más en otros capítulos, recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**


	3. Una nueva mision

Perdonen la tardanza, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta increible historia, con las winx de fiesta, un viejo enemigo de vuelta, y con nueva ayuda, podran las mews, resolver este misterio?

Capitulo 3

Una nueva mision?

*En el Bar Friuti Music*

Roxy se encontraba ayudando a su padre, mientras Artur, tomaba una siesta, Kiko se encontraba persiguiendo a todas las mascotas de las Winx, pues ninguna se quedaban quietas, cuando llegaba a atrapar a una, se le escapaba otra, Musa se encontraba en el esenario, tocando su gitarra mientras cantaba

Quien le pone limite al deseo

cuando se quiere triunfar

no importa nada lo que quiero

es cantar y bailar

La diferencia esta aquí dentro en mi circuito mental

soy una estrella destinada a brillar

Yo encuentro todo en mi música

porque estoy siempre bailandoooo

yo necesito que mi musica

me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

Si hay duda, No hay duda

la unica verdad esta en tu corazon

Si hay duda, No hay duda

se hace claro el camino, llegare a mi destino

Quien le pone limite al deseo

cuando se quiere triunfar

no importa nada lo que quiero

es cantar y bailar

Algo suena en mi, algo suena en vos

mueve tu cuerpo muevelo

encuentro todo en mi musica

porque estoy siempre bailando

yo necesito que mi musica

me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

Algo suena en mi algo suena en vos

es tan distinto y fantastico

suena distinto baila tu corazon

mueve tu cuerpo muevelo

encuentro todo en mi musica

porque estoy siempre bailando

yo necesito que mi musica

me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

encuentro todo en mi musica

porque estoy siempre bailando

yo necesito que mi musica

me diga que estoy buscando, buscando en mi

Cuando ella termino de cantar, el lugar se lleno de aplausos, ella bajo y fue a buscar a sus amigas, ellas se encontraban en una mesa -cuanto tiempo tardaran?- pregunto Stella un poco desesperada, pues aun no veian a los muchachos, desde que havian llegado.

Roxy, se encontraba ayudando a su padre, cuando llego a un mensaje a su telefono, lo vio y despues fue a buscar a las Winx -y chicas, quetal, si vallamos a dar un paseo a la playa- dijo Roxy a sus amigas.

-estan alla no es sierto?- dijo Bloom

-ya lo savian?-pregunto Roxy, confundida

-no se le puede ocultar nada a un hada, cariño- dijo Stella

-ademas no son buenos ocultando cosas- dijo Musa

-si ya lo sabian, porque no han ido a buscarlos?- pregunto Roxy, aun mas confundida

-queriamos darles una oportunidad de sorprendernos- dijo flora

-entiendo, creo- dijo Roxy

-estabien, solo a habido una vez, en la que nos an engañado- dijo Bloom

-en realidad a sido mas de una vez- dijo Musa

-bueno, esta la vez que Brandon y Sky cambiaron de identidad- dijo Stella

-tambien esta la ves que Riven trabajaba para Darcy y para Mandragora- dijo Stella

-hire a buscar a Riven- dijo Musa, al escuchar a Stella, entonces Musa se fue

-Stella, podrias no mencionar eso, enfrente de ella- le regaño Layla

-creo que lla es hora de hir a buscar a los chicos- sugirio Flora, entonces ella, Stella, y Tecna se fueron

-estaras bien Layla?- pregunto Bloom

-si, no te preocupes, diviertanse- dijo Layla, Bloom asintio y se fue, pero aun hasi, no podia dejar de estar preocupada por su amiga

Roxy se quedo con Layla para hacerle compañia,

-y quienes son Darcy y Mandragora?-pregunto Roxy

-y porque Musa, se fue cuando Stella dijo eso?-pregunto denuevo

-bueno Darcy, es una de las Trix, nuestras rivales, por lo que me an dicho las chicas, Riven callo bajo un hechizo de Darcy, poniendolo en contra de las chicas, pero prinsipalmente para romper el corazon de Musa- explico Layla

-ou, esa chica deve ser muy cruel- dijo Roxy

-si al igual que sus hermanas, locas, crueles, y muy escurridisas- dijo Layla

-y Mandragora, es una especie de hada-oscura que controla a insectos gigantes, ella aparecio meses despues que Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa y yo nos graduaramos de Alfea, mientras ayudabamos a Bloom, a encontrar a sus padres viologicos, hechizo a Riven gracias a un insecto, nadie lo savia hasta que llegamos a obsidiana el hogar de mandagora y las tres brujas ancestarles, Los muchachos luchaban contra los monstruos de Mandragora, Stella, Flora, Tecna y yo cruzamos el portal, no supimos lo que paso ese momento, tiempo despues Bloom nos conto que Riven comenzo a atacar a Sky, ella no podia hacer nada, porque hera absorvida por el portal, dijo que lo ultimo que vio, fue a Musa atravezandose entre el camino de la espada de Riven y Sky- siguio Layla

-despues Sky nos conto que Riven se habia dado cuenta que hava cometido un herror y fue a atacar a Mandragora, liverando a los espcilistas y salvando a Musa- termino Layla

-valla- dijo Roxy, algo sorprendida

mientas las chicas conversavan, las otras winx, se encontraban en la playa con sus novios, mientras algunas mascotas andavan por ahi, Stella y Brandon se encontraban en la orilla de la playa, apreciendo el atardecer - es tan hermoso, tan diferente a Solaria o a Magix- dijo Stella -si, lo es- dijo Brandon, pasando un brazo por detras de stella, mientras Bloom y Sky se encontraban platicando, sentados en uns rocas

-y como les ha ido con su mision?- pregunto Sky a su novia, -bueno, hemos regresado la magia a Gardenia, pero aun hasi, hay mucho trabajo, la tierra es muy grande- dijo Bloom, mientras ellos hablaban, Musa y Riven estaban centados sobre una toalla en la arena, Musa le enseñaba una nueva cancion que estaba escribiendo, cuando termino Riven dijo- es muy bonita- depronto Riven recordo que tenia una sorpresa para Musa, y tambien recordo que Helia, Amore y Tune no le perdonarian si no se lo dava, pues ellos le havian aconsejado.

Riven saco una pequeña cajita de color rojo, con un liston azul, coloco la pequeña cajita en las manos de Musa, ella se encontraba algo sorprendida pues cuando Riven le regalaba algo, era cuando habia problemas entre ellos y queria que arreglaran las cosas. Musa no dudo ni un minuto mas y habrio la pequeña caja, y se encontro con un hermoso collar plateado, que tenia un dije en forma de corazon, con el dibujo de una nota musical, grabado en el, Musa se dio cuenta que este se habria, cuando lo abrio, pudo notar que al lado derecho havia una fotografia de ellos dos juntos, y del oto se encontraban sus nombres grabados

Riven estaba un poco asustado, de que Musa no dijera nada

-te gusto? porque si no te gusto lo puedo regresar- dijo Riven

-No, Riven, es hermoso- dijo Musa -gracias- dijo la chica peli-azul, entonces Musa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

mientras Tecna y Timmy se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el Bar Friuti Miusic, serca de la playa, Tecna trabajaba en un aparato y Timmy le ayudaba -lo e conseguido- dijo Tecna

-eso es facinante, pero que has conseguido- pregunto Timmy

-e terminado mi detector de fenomenos espaciales- dijo Tecna

-y a funcionado, dentro de una hora, estaremos presenciando una lluvia de estrellas- siguio tecna

depronto el telefono de Tecna, comenzo a sonar, ella lo vio y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Faragonda, apreto un boton y aparecio un olograma de la directora de alfea

-sucuede algo, señorita Faragonda?-pregunto Tecna

-me temo que si, Tecna, necesito que todos incluyendo a Roxy, vuelvan a Alfea, que les tengo una mision-

Bueno, aqui llego al final de este capitulo, pero no se preocupen procurare tener otro pronto :D

Que mision les espera a nuestros heroes ahora, descubrelo pronto

Notas:

1.- La cancion que canta Musa es Juntos somos mas de Violetta

2.- Esten al pendiente, que en el ultimo pedaso, se mensiono algo, que sera de gran importancia en capitulos siguientes


End file.
